Alisa Haiba
アリサ|Haiba Arisa}} is Lev Haiba's older sister. Appearance She appears to be tall and thin and has long, light-colored hair. Her eyes are big and adorned by thick, long lashes. She has been noted by Yaku, her brother, and many others to be beautiful. Personality From the moment of her debut, Alisa has acted as lively and bubbly, but also as innocent as her brother is. She is very supportive of Lev, affectionately referring to him as "Lyovochka" and cheering him on during his match. It's also been implied that she's a bit of an imaginative romantic, which was shown when she quickly jumped to the conclusion that Akane was in love with Lev. Background She is Lev Haiba's older sister and is half-Russian and half-Japanese. She appears to be able to speak some Russian as she has a Russian pet name for her brother, which is Lyovochka. Plot Spring High Preliminary Arc Alisa comes to support her brother during Nekoma's match against Fukurōdani in the semifinals of the Spring High playoffsChapter 191. Standing next to Akane in the bleachers, Alisa calls out to her brother, using his pet name. Akane excitedly asks her about it as the players soon line up. Throughout the match, Alisa cheers on Nekoma. When Lev messes up initially, she hides her face in embarrassment and apologizes. Lev soon recovers and performs a successful spike, impressing Akane. Alisa watches her admire her brother and mistakes it as infatuation. Thinking about what would happen if Akane and Lev marries, Alisa wonders what they would do together. Alisa stays for Nekoma's match against Nohebi and gets more involved with the cheering squad Akane leads. Like most of the spectators, Alisa's tricked by Nohebi's false sportsmanship initially and worries for Nekoma after seeing the members fall behind their opponents; however, she soon starts to realize that there's something wrong with the game. When Yaku gets switched out due to an injury, Akane sadly remarks that Yaku is one of the most important players on the team and this is his last chance to get into nationals. Alisa replies with a story of her own about how she watched on TV a match at nationals one year where an ace was injured and was subbed out. Despite that, his team still won, leaving a deep impression on her. This shows how hope and possibility are both born from bad luck and misfortune, cheering Akane up. Nekoma wins in the end and Lev calls out to Alisa from the court. As the players line up, she cries happily with AkaneChapter 206. Statistics She doesn't seem to have a lot of experience with volleyball and has to rely on Akane's explanations to understand Nekoma's tactics. Relationships Lev Haiba Alisa and Lev are very close and seem to have similar personalities, though Alisa's quieter and more delicate with her gestures. She seems to be used to her brother messing up during plays and gets embarrassed every time he does, apologizing frantically to those around her. Akane Yamamoto It's unknown if they've known each other before the Spring High, but they appear to be good friends despite the age gap. Alisa acts as an older sister and cheers up Akane whenever something happens to Nekoma, but Akane is the one who explains the techniques used in the matches. When Alisa thought Akane liked her brother, she accepted it happily and thought of ways they could bond if they became in-laws one day. Nekoma High Alisa is acquainted with most of the members, but doesn't appear to be close with any of them. Both Yaku and Yamamoto find her to be attractive while it's unknown what the others think of her. At one point in the match against NohebiChapter 197, Alisa excitedly cheered on Taketora with Akane by calling him "oni-chan". Trivia * Favorite Food: Sushi (Sea urchin) * Current Concern: "I’m worried that my brother might be really cool and too popular!" * Star sign: Aries * She shares her birthday with Keishin Ukai. * In the cover of Chapter 194, she is shown with her right eye being blue and her left green, which suggested that she had heterochromia. However, this might be due to a color inconsistency as she is shown with matching green eyes in Chapter 306. Quotes *"Do your best, Lyovochka! ♡" (To Lev, Chapter 191) *"Hope and possibility are born from bad luck and misfortune." (To Akane, Chapter 199) References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Characters